Have You Heard The Rumors About Her?
by Roxius
Summary: Shirley secretly loves Milly, and begins to wonder if the blonde might just be a lesbian as well. Shirley X Milly. Shoujo ai, femmeslash, yuri. No sex this time, folks. Sorry. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Shirley X Milly FTFW.

* * *

_In between classes at Ashford Academy..._

"HA HA HA!! IT'S GROPING TIME!! LET'S SEE HOW BIG YOUR BREASTS HAVE BECOME SINCE I LAST CHECKED, KALLEN!!!"

"A-AHH!! M-MILLY...LET GO OF ME!!"

As she watched Milly Ashford gleefully run her lithe fingers up and down along the soft skin of Kallen Stadtfeld's plump tits, much to the redhead's dismay, some rather interesting thoughts began to fill Shirley Fenette's mind. A crowd of both male and female students soon formed around the two girls, blocking Shirley's view.

'Hmm...you know, for all the years that I've known Milly, not a day has gone by without her feeling up some girl's chest at least once. I mean, she's done it to me on a few occasions, as well try to force me into some ridiculously skimpy outfits she bought off the black market. There were also all those breast measurements and random pantie checks to put into account, too. I don't know why, but now I'm really beginning to question this girl's true sexuality...she just might actually be a lesbian...maybe...maybe I should ask her about it...I mean, we're best friends, so it's only fair if I know, right? Then, again, it's her own business if she likes women or not...but still, it'd make me feel alot better if I knew!...Should I ask her or not...? No...it's not my place to pry...yet I still feel a bit strange about it now that this possible truth has come to me...'

Finally breaking free from Milly's grip, Kallen clutched her arms over her chest with embarrassment as she dashed down the hallway and vanished around the corner. Milly just stood there, grinning inwardly to herself, as the crowd of students around her soon dispersed. That was when she noticed that Shirley had been staring at her the entire time. Milly walked with an almost seductive swagger as she approached Shirley, who seemed to have found herself frozen to the spot. Shirley had always known that Milly was beautiful, but today the overly perky blonde just seemed absolutely radiant. A faint blush tainted Shirley's pale cheeks.

"Hello, Shirley-chan," Milly purred, adding Japanese honorifics despite them being Britannian, "Did you enjoy my little show just then...?"

"I...I don't think that was very nice, what you did to Kallen," Shirley said with some difficulty; her throat had become very dry and achy all of the sudden.

Milly shrugged. "Meh, she'll get over it...she always does. She forgives me, too. She's a good girl...and she has boobs just the way I like 'em: big and squishy! Heh heh heh..."

"You're damn lucky she doesn't press any charges against you for sexual harassment...!"

"Oh, she may act all flustered and upset about it for a while, but I can tell she likes it alot! I'm really good with my hands, y'know...!!" Milly chuckled, waving her hand up and down jokingly.

Shirley forced a tiny smile, but deep within her chest, she felt a sudden pang of both jealousy and anger. She simply ignored it and walked alongside the blonde as they headed to their next class together...

'I only want her...to touch me...and no one else...'

* * *

_Later that day, at lunch..._

"Hey, Milly...tell us...is there anyone in this school that you really like?"

Both Milly and Shirley glanced up from their lunches to see that a group of girls had unexpectedly crowded around their table. The apparent leader of the group was a rather tall girl with long black hair and a perpetual grimace that seemed to have been frozen onto her face. Milly pondered on the question for a moment.

"...What's it to you?" She coldly replied.

"C'mon, you don't need to be so stingy!" The grimacing girl snapped back, "I mean, you ARE the most popular girl in school! Obviously we want to know about your personal life!! There's nothing better to talk about!"

"...And you don't see any problems with that?" Milly asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl didn't seem to understand. "...No, of course not...what do you mean?"

Milly sighed in annoyance, while Shirley couldn't help but giggle; despite her rather aloof personality, Milly was actually much more intelligent than most students at the academy, with grades almost on par with Lelouch and Nina.

"Well...I'm not too sure about who I really like, to tell the truth...it's hard to fall in love these days..." Milly stated sheepishly, deciding to just tell the truth and get it over with so these weird girls would leave her alone. Shirley was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable all of the sudden.

Of course, the grimacing girl just had to go and make things difficult. "Are you SURE? I mean...what about all those girls you just can't seem to keep your hands off? Could it be true, about all of those recent rumors...that you're actually batting for the other team?"

"Like...they think I'm a lesbian or something...?"

"Yes! That's exactly what they're saying!!"

Milly leaned back in her seat as she calmly replied, "Well, you can just tell the people who made up those rumors that they have no business talking about my sexual orientation..."

For some reason, Shirley found her breathing to suddenly grow difficult. 'I...I don't want to hear this anymore...shut up...please shut up...you're going to tell them you're straight...I just know it...'

"Also, you can tell them this, too!!" Milly continued, her voice suddenly growing loud with anger.

'Stop it, Milly...please...my chest aches...you're breaking my heart, Milly...please...' Tears began to pour down Shirley's cheeks, and she covered her ears with her hands. She didn't want to hear what was coming next. Any chance of her and Milly ever getting together was about to be destroyed by the words of the very girl she was so in love with. In fact, Shirley was just about ready to run away when Milly said something that both shocked and confused her...but it was also the greatest thing that could have happened.

"...You can tell them that I don't give a crap about what they think about me, since I'm quite happy to be with my girlfriend, thank you very much!!" Milly then reached out and wrapped a long arm around Shirley's waist. She forced Shirley up against her body, their breasts touching, and their lips pressed together in passionate embrace.

Shirley gasped. Milly's soft, plump lips tasted like the rice she had been eating only moments ago.

The next few minutes were so hectic and crazy that Shirley had no memory of them whatsoever. When she finally regained her sense of the world around her, she and Milly were still sitting at the lunch table, staring deeply into one another's eyes. The girls from earlier were long gone, and most of the passing students were staring at them with a mixture of looks; some in amazement, some in astonishment, and others in disgust. Shirley blinked several times. Did that really just happen? Her whole body was still tingling with sensation from that one kiss.

Milly licked her lips and chuckled deeply under her breath. "Oh...I only did that to piss them off, but you really liked that, didn't you, Shirley-chan? I'm kinda glad..."

"Uh...uh..." Shirley stammered, unable to think clearly.

"You know...would you LIKE to be my girlfriend...for real? I mean...hell, you're way better than any boy I've ever kissed, and this was your first time...plus, I won't have any trouble getting to know you or anything, because we're already best friends...I could definitely get used to this kind of lifestyle..." Milly was actually being serious about this. Shirley was fighting hard not to scream out loud with joy.

The redhead was about to nod 'yes' several times over, but she had to ask something first. "...Does this mean...you promise you won't grope any other girls but me from now on...?"

"...So that's why you were always so upset when I did that. You were jealous, huh? Oh...my poor little Shirley-chan...you want my greedy little hands to feel you all over, is that it? I promise I won't touch anyone but you..." Milly giggled as she gently brushed her hand against Shirley's cheek. The scent of Milly's expensive perfume filled Shirley's nostrils as she suddenly buried her face into Milly's chest.

"Then, yes, I want to be your girlfriend...I want to be your girlfriend..." Shirley said, her words slightly muffled. Just saying the word "girlfriend" over and over sent waves of enlightened emotions crashing over her. She had never felt so incredibly relieved and happy in her entire life.

"Hmm...I guess those rumors will have more merit to them than before now..." Milly remarked as she looked up at the clear blue sky overhead.

"...Wait...Milly, you mean to say you already WERE batting for the other team...?! I mean, you actually are a les-"

Without another word, Milly beamed widely as she pulled Shirley back up for another loving kiss on the lips...


End file.
